pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 21
__TOC__ Last. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:32, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Second last. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:33, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::{ec) Damnit, I wanted second last. >:( [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:33, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:34, 8 August 2008 (EDT) First. --71.229 18:34, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Second FURST. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:39, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::nth~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:40, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::nth my ass you're third first. Dam GoD has prob the most archives ov any user on the page. Then again he archives them soon. Look at goldenstar's talk page xD I is 19pxEnter my contest! 18:49, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm second in archives, Godliest is first. Anyway, I don't archive at like 32kb usually unless I'm bored; the last one was about 52kb. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:52, 8 August 2008 (EDT) could u come on teambuilder for a sec pl0x? msg me ingame for channel mmkay? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:49, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :I'm on vent with Frosty and Ojamo. It's 64.34.249.167, port=3848, pw=vandal -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:51, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::Time to tell that to rhys :D —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:10, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::...No. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:10, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::...:D —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:21, 8 August 2008 (EDT) A challenge, good sir. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:15, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :How about a big fucking cup of no. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:16, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::Why? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:18, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::Because I'm bad at Guild Wars and I don't play with trolls. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:19, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::A troll? Sorry for being 100% constructive in that convo? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:19, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::How about no. You fucked around with the build and followed us and then keep trolling Luke. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:20, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Fucked around with the build, lol. I suggested changing some skills, how is that fucking around? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:23, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Putting Infuse and Jamei's Gaze on frontliners is fucking around. Writing over an entire build is fucking around. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:23, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Sadly, that was not me so fuck off. That is not writing over an entire build, either. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:25, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Oh, well sorry. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:26, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::I overwrote the entire thing after JAmeis gaze, dunno who did that <3.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:29, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::Either way, don't. I didn't save that updated version and the one I had used WE Hammers (before update). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:30, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I saved it before i over rote it, but it still has jameis in it <3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:31, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::W/e, Frosty, Dutchess, and I made an updated version. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:31, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I take it I can't see and my suggested changes again ignored? :( —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:33, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Absolutely correct. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:33, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Stick with the builds being sub-par then t.t its just minor tweaks, like choice of anthem and a few frontliner things. I dont do concept changes <_< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:35, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I guess it can't hurt. Channel is Frost, pass is fag. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:41, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Guild Wars is being baed. - 09:37, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :Oh, thought you just didn't like me. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:38, 9 August 2008 (EDT) GoD is srs bsnss -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:00, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :Ups. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:43, 9 August 2008 (EDT) I know you wonna guest me for some GvGs GoD :D. --Crow is PhatNThat 20:12, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :What are you good at? We're in short supply of good Monks. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:13, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :: Well I'm best at War, Ranger, Mesmer or Infuser, and I'm okay at protting too I suppose :P. --Crow is PhatNThat 20:16, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::We could use good Monks TBH, so maybe sometime. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:20, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I demand a monk-off. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:24, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::No dude, we suck. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:24, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::A monk off with Mo/Ws only, and the only weapon allowed is banana scythe. To the death. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:27, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Sounds hawt, but no. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:28, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::oh i wanna gvg with rawr and heroes against ur guild --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:29, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I dunno. I did it once with readem and it got pretty intense. I also kicked unexists ass in paragon 1v1, but then again ive never lost paragon 1v1 and have a list of who i beat somewhere. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. :::::::: I don't know what is going on but I'm the best person here, so yea. --Crow is PhatNThat 20:31, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::WANDS AT DAWN --71.229.253.172 20:32, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Really not best here lol. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:32, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: I AM THE BEST :(. --Crow is PhatNThat 20:36, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::guys i meant srs bzns --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:38, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Shadow Form Paragon, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:38, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::A PARAGON 1v1 WILL PROVE THAT SHIT DUH —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:39, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::1 v 1 wars only, riposts, deadly ripost, glad def required --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:43, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Needs more Flashing Blades. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:45, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::oya forgot to mention, you need mes secundary and u require arcane mimicry and a retarted hero with flashing blades on da bar --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:47, 9 August 2008 (EDT) JA Crow is good,--Crow is PhatNThat 20:53, 9 August 2008 (EDT) : Yea, I agree that I am good too. --Crow is PhatNThat 21:23, 9 August 2008 (EDT) [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:34, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::Edited cat is better as non edited cat. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:39, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::iunno, I just grabbed the second cat when I Google Images'd "I see what you did there". XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:40, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::But we all still agree that I'm amazing yes? --Crow is PhatNThat 22:01, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::^ ^ -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 22:02, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I don't even have to see you play GW, I just KNOW you're amazing. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:07, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::INORITE, I say you all make a shrine for my amazingness. --Crow is PhatNThat 22:09, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Speakin of.... how's the PvX guild doin rating-wise? Ace(LVPoW) 22:32, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :I bet sub-1k. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:33, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::when i left it was like 969 or something. Ace(LVPoW) 22:35, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::Rating or Ranking? Both are horrible, but we are getting better. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 22:36, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::how horrible and i was talking rating. if your rating aint even above 1030, i can be assured your rank isn't that gud. Ace(LVPoW) 22:36, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::What hall? 1030 isnt a good rank either, tbh. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:37, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::(EC)Yeah, we won 2 and lost 1 running balanced. The guys we lost to I don't remember, but we did well. We also ran condition pressure and beat some shitty teams. The loss while running balanced we should have won... They got some lucky PBlocks on our healing, and they got the Lord at about 26min. ~~ 22:38, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Our rating is something like 962 lolol. ~~ 22:38, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::how's ur flagging doing? Ace(LVPoW) 22:39, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::When i get back gw, guest me. Will be lolz. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:39, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well, Unexist guested once, Skakid has a few times, Panic said Smurf would frontline for us once, and Tab needs to stop being an asshole and Tabsmash with us. We'll probably GvG tomorrow and guest you, I guess. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 22:41, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::(EC)Kk. And I flag sometimes, and Blackened does too. We were so lucky we switched to a Monk flagger in the game we lost, or they woulda had lord by 10:00... ~~ 22:41, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::found out any split ganks? Ace(LVPoW) 22:42, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Smurf is brave, i can get him to come if you want. Can also grab foreign rawrspike scrubs from BrA. I haven't played gw in 2 months now; I won't have till like friday at the earliest. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:43, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Smurf as Brave McFrontline is nice. Watching him roll r21'ers with the WotA Scythes was my day maker. You're probably still better than us at GW, even after 2 months TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 22:45, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: Lol BrA. :P --Crow is PhatNThat 06:35, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I haven't GvGed apart from byob for 6 months tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:37, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Does Pelle still not like me? :P --Crow is PhatNThat 06:42, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::So what can i play if not Frontline? Ranger? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:43, 10 August 2008 (EDT) lol i saw what u posted on admin noticeboard, i looked at the sandbox's history. made me lol xD I is 19pxEnter my contest! 22:52, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Replacing RC Hi there. I'd just like to inform you that I've started a new build page in an effort to find a way to include both Aura of Faith and good condition relief we're used to with RC into one team. I'd like you to take a look at it if you don't mind and leave some feedback on the talk page. Thanks. --Snakes on a Wii 22:55, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :I'm not an HA guy, so sorry. Usually if we want to drop RC for some other prot we bring an Extend Conditions Necro. Just bring FF, Plague Sending, and Extend. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:06, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Or just FF and PS Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:13, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::Like on a W/N with headbutt for uber synergy Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:14, 10 August 2008 (EDT) rawr Run Down This is basically the team composition of the fake rawr the PvX'ers are in: * Me: Usually midline, but crappy interruptor, sometimes frontline * Frv: Good Ranger, usually midline or flagger * Frosty: Good Mesmer, usually midline * Panic: Fucking GvG with us more, but from what I've seen, usually frontliner and midliner * Ojamo: Always frontliner, strong Hammer * Crossfire: Usually midliner, needs to GvG more * Brenden: Always Monk, strong Protter * Blackened: Usually Flagger, occasionally midline * Godliest: Usually midliner, rather balanced * Lukejohnson: Usually frontliner, decent frontliner * Thuda: Decent Infuser, doesn't GvG with us much * Der Pwnzer: Not much GvG with us * Misery: Fuck KiSu, they're scrubs, join us. * Crow: He is an amazing person who can guest for us if he feels like it --Crow is PhatNThat 09:36, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Rest are usually inactive, have fun. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:26, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :I didn't even get a chance to GvG with you.:( Brandnew. 08:27, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Why'd you quit? You could've GvG'ed with us :( -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:28, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::Fixed. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 08:29, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Nope, now it's fixed :O -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:30, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::Friend made me transfer to his guild. They are pretty awesome. Brandnew. 08:32, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::No u. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 08:32, 10 August 2008 (EDT) I added me in because I'm good. --Crow is PhatNThat 09:40, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Where did you get I'm an infuser...? I'm a terrible monk, and the only time I EVER monked was last night as RC. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 09:48, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :If you guys ever need another guest, I'm a decent midliner and I'm pretty good with twitch skills. I can also backline in needed. Keep me out of the frontlines, though. I have a fetish for standing in AoE and powering through anti-melee hexes. Although, I'm good on a Sin, but I'm not sure which line that generally counts as. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:26, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::assassins are backliners tbh [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 15:30, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::H'okay. Yeh. On a derv or warrior, I tend to forget damage exists, but on a sin I've always got my eye on my health bar and damage source box. Plus, I'm good at counting out Guardian and such skills. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:32, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Btw: what the hell is "rather balanced" supposed to mean? :o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:33, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :That you are a sway scrub. Brandnew. 16:10, 10 August 2008 (EDT) You guys need to get a frontline that actually calls shit. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:30, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Dragon Stomp can be good? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:41, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Ignore names Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:41, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::...Lol? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by Rawr. 16:43, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::So yeah why warriors with dragon stop again? lol GREAT build otherwise -- The Gates Assassin 16:45, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::3 sec knockdown = synergy with Spirit riftDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:46, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Gust... Awful rit bars. No way of surviving during spikes. Awful awful awful war bars. No decent enchant removal. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:47, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Not a serious build...? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:57, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::If its not serious, why did you label it 'Dragon stomp can be good?', as if you were trying to make a good use of dstomp? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:58, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::u gotta better use of it? on a warrior mind Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:59, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Bleh SH+such. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:00, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Use it with glyph of essence.-- The Gates Assassin 17:00, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Why the hell would we want to put Dstomp on a war lol. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:01, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Inside joke. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:01, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::So u think its good? ^^ edwardwar if u stick troll ungenrt and vengence in there somwhhere? :)Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 17:06, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::what the hell? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:08, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Inside joke as well. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:09, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::be cool and drop minions for something else, they really dont have a use then just using a corpse --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:19, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Like what?Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 17:22, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::like something else that exploits corpses, but for a more profitable use --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:35, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Better use of Dragon's Stomp? GoE mesmer obaby --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:09, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :on a warrior Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 17:10, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::I'd Dragon's Stomp your mom tbh --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:12, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::no waiiDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 17:16, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::your mom's so fat she can't be knocked down. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:21, 10 August 2008 (EDT) mmkay? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:35, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::your mom's so fat she's immune to deep wound. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 17:54, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::ur mom's so fat she can combine /jump with aftershock , kk? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:06, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ^ ouch? lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:24, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::ur moms so fat she body blocks the whole flag stand kk? [[user:Ojamo|'''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 11:29, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ur mom's so fat that Ceratadons mistook her for one of their kind, and tried mating with her. The attempt failed, however, because she was too fat. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:34, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::ur mom's so fat she can't mount a Siege Devourer without killing it. - 11:41, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Touché. Ur mom's so far that Smothering Tendrils are too small for her to do you know what with. lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:44, 11 August 2008 (EDT) She's resistant to Torment Slash. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:45, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::ur mom's so fat that she didn't fall into the Realm of Torment after killing Varesh. - 11:50, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::i didnt get urs --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:10, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::because you've never helped scrubs beat Ruins of Morah and then been forced to watch the boring cinematic. - 13:14, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::ur moms so fat that shes called hydra --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:15, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Your mom's so fat you almost thought her vagina was on her face after fucking one of her many double chins. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:16, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Your mom's so fat she's really fucking fat. - 13:19, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Not as fat as a Piplup i saw. [[User:Mudkip|'liek'Mudkipz]] Dragon Stomp can be good? what the hell? it is good i run it on my necro all the time along with fetid ground and epidemic.--Underwood 13:22, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :And it rocks in GvG -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:23, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Build:Mo/W Glimmering Healer Did you actually try the build? WoH is ok, but only when you need to heal every once in awhile (like when you have a backup healer). In RA one seldom has this luxury. Shield Stance lasts a good while and requires that you carry a shield. That extra armor reduces the damage you take by a lot. Finally, using bonetti's requires smart play. It take some time to get used to, but it really can be a lifesaver if used correctly (Hence me asking if you actually tried the build.) Physics Master 12:07, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Anything starting with "Did you even test it?" is pretty much ignored. Zzzz... -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:08, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::Also, WoH>Glimmer unless you have terrible reflexes. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:11, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::One seldom has that luxury because your bar is full of garbage skills that don't do anything. Take some prot. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:12, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Umm... Do youstalk the wiki within 1 minute of me posting it you rated my build. Kinda freaky...--Rikuno 12:14, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :I do Wikistalk. Guild Wars gets boring unless you got like 8 people to GvG. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:17, 11 August 2008 (EDT) I agree with you there. I mostly spend my time on GW helping noobish Guildies run a basic SWAY in HA.--Rikuno 12:19, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :I play GW less than an hour a week now, because I spend just about all of my time here and on GuildWiki. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:20, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Build:Team_-_GvG_Dual_Ranger_Condition_Pressure doesn't have Infuse either, but Aura of Faith instead. I've got a variant for Soldier's Fury swords, but Focused Anger will provide more damage and spiking ability, at the cost of less convenient play (cancelling Frenzy, using a Zealous Sword a little more often, etc.) Although the Dual Ranger build has a Necro that's actually more energy intense (because it uses Cry of Frustration, Mirror of Disenchantment and Rotting Flesh more often, which ends up using more than the 2 pips lost from SoH, which is compensated for with Signet of Lost Souls). Would it be worth dropping Tainted Flesh altogether for another Elite? The "Coward!" Paragon is also very useful in that it spreads Bleeding across the entire opposing team and can Knock down and Daze just as well as the Quivering Blade Warrior. Heh, I'd rather run bars that work better together than meta, tbh, which is why I'm too stubborn to replace the Orders Derv, because it provides additional damage, decent healing and Enchantments for Godspeed (party-wide IMS is pretty gud XD). I'm still trying to work on the build (based on suggestions and votes, mostly), though, because it hasn't been getting a lot of attention in Trial. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:07, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :The Coward Paragon is horrible. Bleeding across an entire party can be done with WS or just from killing stuff with standard stuff. Comparing Coward+Awe combo to Quivering Blade is horrible. Daze every 20 seconds =/= Daze every 5 adrenaline with good damage. Tainters are good, but running -2 pips of energy regen and spamming Tainted on everyone is sucide on energy. Infuse is still a useful counterspike regardless. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:10, 11 August 2008 (EDT)